


No blinding light of tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so thight

by cutebutpsyco



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, IronStrange, IronStrange family, M/M, Supreme Family, Supremefamily, Surrogate Pregnancy, i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: Tony’s breath was accelerated, his hands were kept steady on the other’s body. Stephen looked at him, watery eyes turned to the too white sky over them. He was counting, moving those beautiful lips of him.“Stephen it’s too much blood,” The genius urged him, trying to push back the panic attack that was growing in the back of his mind. The wizard shook his head and vague images of sand and explosions started to lingering at the side of Tony’s sight. “Babe…”





	No blinding light of tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so thight

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back, I don't know for how long but I am so I'll try to publish some of my wips now that I am at home. I don't even know how this fic, which was supposed to be a very angst one turned into a fluffy thing but it did. Maybe because I'm almost done with the angst-bomb and I wanted to cheer my mood up writing something different. 
> 
> Nothing really belongs to me, the title is from 'I will follow you into the dark' by Jasmine Thompson. A special thank to GoldenMoon_42 for being a wonderful and patient beta-reader.

Tony’s breath was accelerated, his hands were kept steady on the other’s body. Stephen looked at him, watery eyes turned to the too white sky over them. He was counting, moving those beautiful lips of him. 

“Stephen it’s too much blood,” The genius urged him, trying to push back the panic attack that was growing in the back of his mind. The wizard shook his head and vague images of sand and explosions started to lingering at the side of Tony’s sight. “Babe…”

A shaking hand was placed on his right one. “Love, it’s fine, it’s gonna be fine.” 

He turned to look over his shoulders, looking for some help which wasn’t going to come anytime soon. He wasn’t skilled for that out of all the medical emergency he could think about. And it was too much emotional involvement. _Where’s everyone?_

Another yell from the lying person in front of them brought Stephen back to his ‘doctor mode autopilot’. He lowered his glance to said person and smiled, trying to keep himself together. The hand that still was on Tony’s shook violently. 

“Babe…?” The billionaire asked.

“It’s fine, Tones. It’s just… I’m trying not to think about what is happening.” 

“You’d better!” The other person almost screamed, and Stephen looked at that pale face, his eyes lightening with happiness. 

“Ok, ‘Stine, you know what you have to do now.” 

“Kill…” She was holding her swollen belly, her body curling on itself, her room in the Stark Tower medical wing. “My… best friend. And whoever… told me…” She stopped for a while, short of breath, while Stephen tried and failed in cleaning her from the blood and amniotic fluids, “Childbirth wasn’t so… painful.” 

Tony was wearing a tense smile on his face, his hands caressing Christine’s belly, and his and Stephen’s baby (well the babe was technically Stephen and Christine’s one). He felt stupid when he told Stephen about his desire for fatherhood. He knew that was out of the games since he started a relationship with a man, though, what surprised him, was that Stephen came up with two possibilities. 

He could either cast a spell on Tony and made him able to be pregnant, or they could use a surrogate mother. Tony refused the first one because he was shit scared by magic, even if the time proved him wrong with both Stephen and Loki, so they choose the second option. They were just surprised when Christine accepted. 

A soft wailing was what brought Tony back to the present: nine months, two weeks and four days later. That and the whoosh of a certain Cloak which all, but threw itself around the crying being Stephen was holding in his beautiful and toned arms. Surprisingly, the bundle lifted their little hand to grasp at the fabric, dragging it closer to their eyes. That was the first image that Tony had of his child. 

“Let her go, Cloakie!” A happy voice interrupted a beautiful moment that would have brought a certain genius to tears. Peter Parker jumped in the room,“I’m the big brother, I get to hold her first!” 

“Technically, the Cloak is older than everyone else in this room,” Tony, who was waiting to hear that remark from Stephen, and not from Christine, was surprised. But when Stark shifted his eyes on his boyfriend, he realized why he was dead silent: Stephen was biting his index finger, trying to muffle his sobs, “and you two both should be outside, waiting for her dads.”

Christine waited for Peter to apologize and back out of the room with Cloakie at his heels and then turned to the men in the room, smiling softly at them, the baby safe in her lap. 

“Oh gosh I don’t know how I can thank you, Christine,” Tony said, and he was sobbing as well. The woman shook her head, “Seriously, if there’s anything…”

“Actually, there is,” she said, and her smile was sincere, “Bruce proposed to me, and I’ve always wanted a double wedding, since a was a little girl… say yes, pretty please?” 

“Is your best friend proposing for you?” Tony asked, his voice shaking as Stephen’s breathes. The other man shook his head. 

“I… gosh she’s so small…” His eyes were lighting in happiness, love, and for once, Tony wasn’t jealous. He thought he would be, at the idea that Stephen and Christine, who already shared so much, were going to be the baby’s biological parents, but he wasn’t. They loved each other, but in a completely different way. That baby girl was the fruit of Tony and Stephen’s love, and it didn’t matter who brought her into the world. “I want to protect her, and I want to protect you. You are my family and if a ring would prove it better, yes, please Tony, marry me.”

The billionaire looked at them, his boyfriend, the love of his life, and the newborn who he loved so much already, and he knew what the answer was going to be.

“I’ll be the happiest man in existence, of course, I’ll marry you!” and then everyone was crying their heart out.

It took a few minutes for all of them to calm down, and then Christine looked at the other, nursing the baby in her arms, “So...” she asked a moment later, “what are you going to call her?”

“Maria Donna,” Stephen replied, without even thinking about it and Tony nodded. They hadn't thought about any names before, but the name fit the little girl who was placed, a moment later, in Tony’s arms. Tony looked at that beautiful, pink and wailing face and he fell in love with her all over again, as it happened the moment Stephen pronounced those words. _Spare his life, and I’ll give you the Stone._ They belonged to another timeline, a timeline in which only the two men were aware of. And it was better. Nobody else had to suffer. “She’ll be the most important woman in our life. It’s fair for her to have the names of two wonderful women.” 

Stephen, his boyfriend, his fiancé apparently, had always been good with words. But fuck! Tony could hear that he was speaking from the bottom of his heart, as it happened when for the first time he whispered a soft ‘I love you’ against his shoulders during one of the charity parties Fury forced them to take part of. 

“Guys, I love you so much,” Christine whispered, taking their hands into hers. 

A moment later, the door slammed open and Bruce, Rhodey, Peter, the Cloak and a very unpleasant Wong walked in. “The others are on their way,” Banner explained, bowing to kiss his fiancé’s forehead, “is everything… oh god, she’s so beautiful!” 

Christine rolled her eyes to the ceiling, “Thank you, Brucie, I’m alive and well, by the way. And not so keen to repeat that experience anytime soon.” 

“I’m not Stephen, nothing so beautiful will come from me,” and those who knew Bruce would know he was joking. As Tony, he didn’t oppose to the choice of Christine as the surrogate mother for Maria. And Christine knew that long time should have been required for him before accepting the idea of having a son. 

Sooner, the conversation turned to more pleasant matters and Tony walked closer to Peter who was now holding Maria with a large help by the Cloak, “You’ll be a great big brother, kid.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Dad!” Peter said, playfully, and Tony felt a pair of strong arms around his shoulders and knew at once whom they belonged. He smiled, his body leaning back against Stephen’s chest, Maria’s soft hand holding his index finger and Peter smiling at the scene. Tony always loved his friends, when he gave someone his trust was it because of that, because he loved them, despite how some of said friends had betrayed him, but that was his family. And he was going to fight with nails and teeth to protect them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are rewarded with my undying love and prompts and requests are open on my [Tumblr](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
